demigod_info_and_awesomnessfandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod List
This will be the list of Gods and Goddesses, and their children. Greek Gods and Goddesses Amphitrite - Greek Goddess of the sea and consort of the God Poseidon. Aphrodite - Olympian Goddess of love and beauty. She is certainly the most popular Deity of this Greek Goddess list. Artemis - The Greek Goddess of the hunt, nature and birth. Asteria - Goddess of the stars and the last immortal to live with man Atalanta - A competitive warrior Goddess, adventure and amazing runner. She was turned into a lion by Aphrodite. Athena - Goddess of war, wisdom and domestic crafts. She was one of the Olympian Goddesses Baubo: - The bawdy crone Goddess who lifted her skirt in front of Demeter. She is one of the lesser known deities in the Greek Goddess list. Demeter - Goddess of the harvest and is most notably linked to the growing, preserving and harvesting of grain. Mother of Persephone. Dike - She was the Greek Goddess of moral justice. Eos - The beautiful Goddess of the dawn who brings the hope of a brand new day. Eris - Goddess of strife, discord, contention and rivalry. Eirenne - The Greek Goddess who symbolized peace. Hebe - Goddess of youth. She served nectar to the Gods. Hecate - Goddess of the wild places, childbirth and the crossroads. She is associated with magic and witchcraft. Hemera - Primordial Goddess of daylight. Hera - Queen of the Olympian Goddesses and Goddess of marriage Hestia - One of the original Olympians, she gave up her throne to become Goddess of the hearth and home. Hygieia - Goddess of health, cleanliness and sanitation. Gaia - Ancient Earth Mother Goddess. Iris - The Greek Goddess of the rainbow and servant to the Gods Leto - Titan Goddess and mother of Apollo and Artemis Maia - Spring Goddess and the eldest and most beautiful of Atlas's seven daughters who made up the Pleiades. Mnemosyne - The personification of memory in Greek mythology. She was also the mother of the Muses. Metis - Titan Goddess of wisdom and prudence. According to Myth Zeus swallowed the pregnant Metis whole and later gave birth to his daughter Athena from his head. Nike - The Greek Goddess of victory. Nyx - Ancient Goddess of darkness and night time Persephone - The Maiden Goddess and Queen of the Underworld. Phoebe - Described as bright and golden crowned, she was said to be a moon Goddess. Rhea - An Earth Goddess, responsible for the fertility of the soil, women and motherhood. She took over many of these roles from her mother Gaia. Selene - This Goddess was the Titan personification of the moon itself, unlike the later moon Goddesses Theia - Ancient Goddess of sight and the bright sky. She was mother Helios, Selene and Eos. Her name itself means Goddess. Themis - Greek Goddess of divine justice, order and customs. She also had the gift of prophecy as she was responsible for the Oracle of Delphi before it was passed onto Apollo. Roman Gods and Goddesses